


Forgive Me, Dearest Aina

by Lunarium



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Difficult Decisions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thara is faced with composing a most difficult letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me, Dearest Aina

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sath/gifts).



> For Sath, who I must thank for requesting such an interesting ship! I had never considered this pairing before, but I had so much fun exploring the idea and this little scenario! :)

Thara awoke, as in the several days past, with taste of his lover upon his lips, and he sat up on the bed just in time to hear the click of the front door signaling his lover parting for his shift. Thara’s presence in refitting the airships for the day would not be required for another few hours, leaving him alone with his thoughts and guilt. He seldom awoke in time to greet his lover in the morning or to wish him a good day. 

_It wouldest do thee no good in wishing him well, considering the blade which thou willest be driving through his back._

The thought sat grim and heavy in his mind, its meaning cold and twisting in his stomach. 

“Forgive me, dearest Aina,” Thara whispered the words so softly they were lost in the memory of their previous night’s lovemaking. Swallowing thickly, he slipped out of the bed and rummaged through his satchel for some pen and paper before returning to bed, suspecting that the shivers ransacking his body had nothing to do with the morning chill. 

He had spent much time in gathering information for Emperor Edrehasivar, and while he still needed more time, this morning the thoughts would not leave him until he wrote what he knew to the emperor. 

Thara had not anticipated, in his assimilating himself closer to the Curneisei, that he would fall for the bright and scheming Aina Shulivar. He had been maddening in many ways, for he offered information willingly to Thara and withheld them just as quickly. His role in the deaths of the passengers abroad the Wisdom of Choharo were evident, and yet…Thara required more information. He was not pleased in what he had to do to get them, not when it broke him, shattering his heart that it wept and begged for Aina’s touch and calculated passion. But the more he knew, the closer to the truth, the more desperate was he to pen the his findings to the emperor, yet the more hesitant he also became. 

For Aina Shulivar was not wholly wrong, and Thara’s heart ached in memory of Aina’s eyes gleaming brightly as he spoke to Thara in confidence, their naked bodies entangled under threadbare covers, huddling close to keep out the cold, of the good the goblin Emperor Edrehasivar had brought upon Ethuveraz. And there were the grievances of the workers of the Amal-Athamareise Airship Company, grievances of which Thara himself had witnessed in his short time working among them and had greatly sympathized with. 

Damning his lover would mean damning the chances of the workers finding their matters addressed, but surely the emperor would never turn his back? He had only ever been generous to Thara. With careful wording, he could direct the emperor’s attention to the matter to tend to at a later time, after he learned the truth of the Wisdom of Choharo. 

Uncapping his pen and pulling the ink bottle towards him, Thara drew a deep breath. If he did not do this now, the subject would haunt him throughout the day, and the next morning he may not get another chance to compose the letter. Aina may have completely stolen him by then, and Thara was tempted to be waylaid. Had he not betrayed enough lovers? 

But Aina had committed a unforgivable deed, and Emperor Edrehasivar deserved an answer for the death of his father and brothers; Thara owed him that much. 

With the taste of his lover still fresh on his lips, Thara set the pen to paper and doomed the life of the man whom he’d fallen in love.


End file.
